


Late Arrival

by SoraHinari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cute, Eirika is playing matchmaker honestly, Ephraim is overworking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, King been a dummy, Lyon is been a sweetheart, M/M, Overworking, Royalty, Their duo hero is adorable and pushed me to write this, they need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Lyon decided to visit Ephraim for the peace treaty renewal but surprisingly he arrives later than what he expected, so late in fact that all the capital is asleep besides a few of its bars. When he arrives at the palace he will encounter his old friend in a very unexpected situation, questionable even.
Relationships: Ephraim & Lyon (Fire Emblem), Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Late Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I love those two dorks.  
> I wanted to write something since on FEH their banner got a re-run and I happened to watch once more their duo convo.  
> So there you go!

It was late, later than usual actually, it was not the calm afternoon hours that Lyon usually reached the capital of Renais when the streets would be filled with just the right amount of people. Instead it was late at night, late enough that the sweet blue of the sky's morning wear changed into a darker pallet with tons of little jewelry to accompany Nyx's descent to the time of humans. The now king of Grado really didn't expect his late arrival but due to some unexpected traffic on his way there Lyon really ended up reaching Renais in pitch black night, he didn't mind, the city was quiet if you didn't notice some people going for walks or maybe a drink or two. 

Lyon's purple eyes gazed the castle of Renais, his next destination on foot this time. Slowly he rose to his feet after gathering up his robes in order to not step on them by accident, stepping down from the carriage which transported him from Grado, the driver did ask if he needed any further assistance but Lyon gracefully declined, now releasing his robes from his grasp since he was stepping on solid ground and there was no fear of tripping over their length. Waving his hand at the driver who just rode away Lyon walked towards the entrance of the palace, two guards opened the big doors for him and with a gentle bow of his head the king of Grado walked inside.

His footsteps could be heard as an echo while he walked through empty rooms, taking into account the time of his arrival he knew very well that Ephraim would be at his room probably taking care of his spear. But what he didn't expect was to find Eirika exiting the library, which was one whole floor under the royal bedrooms. With a tilted head Lyon blinked at the female's figure as he approached, watching her yelp upon facing him with her hand above her heart made Lyon giggle slightly, using one of his purple sleeves with the golden trims to barely cover his lips.

"Lyon! Good heavens! You scared me! Don't be so quiet, next time tell the guards to escort you in so at least I can hear their clinking armor to notify me of your presence! I am still too young to die from my heart bursting inside of my chest, especially if it is from my friend creeping around our home like a ghost!" the queen of Renais said in a frantic almost way, her speech was fast and almost flustered, as if she was embarrassed from been scared by just a trivial matter as a guest.

"My goodness Eirika, my deepest apologies!" calming his little chuckle Lyon shook his head, some of his purple strands of hair dropping in his eyes making him tuck them behind his ears in a swift motion "I by no means intended to startled you. It just happened that, on my way here, I came across a caravan of merchants and they were heading towards Renais too, therefore I arrived later than what it was planned. Forgive me." bowing to his childhood friend Lyon finished the apology he was preparing for his friends, earning a heartfelt laugh from the blue-haired woman.

"Oh my, the king of Grado is always so well mannered! Come on Lyon, let us get you settled, I bet my honor that you are very tired after your trip here." Eirika offered but Lyon plainly shook his head.

"You wouldn't be wrong but..." one of Lyon's hands gripped his arm as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Oh I get it! You want to see big brother first! Of course, of course, he is in the library. Have fun you two." with a playful wink which made Lyon cover his face Eirika left the young king with a jump in her step and a hum under her breath.

The library? Why would Ephraim even be at the library? The man barely cared about studies, pushed by his sister to do paperwork for the kingdom even. Lyon was very curious as to what pushed his childhood friend to be there so late, especially when his visit was known to both siblings and not a surprise visit to please Ephraim... or just see the king of Renais because Lyon just missed him.

Uncovering his face slowly by lowering his hands, Lyon allowed his eyes to adjust again before focusing at the task in hand. Pushing the door softly, trying to make his entrance as soundless as possible just in case Ephraim was sleeping, and indeed after closing the door behind him his purple gaze fell on the light blue hair poking behind piles of papers and books. Heading his footsteps there he checked some papers over, picking them up and placing them back down properly on their original spot, they were mainly paperwork for the kingdom with some scattered notes among them. After checking some Lyon walked to Ephraim's side, brushing his fingertips along his cheek bone, but before he could shake the other away he was yanked by the wrist, a loud yelp escaping his lips as the king of Renais pulled him on his lap.

"EPHRAIM!" the purple-haired male exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and shock as he got pulled.

"What is wrong Lyon?" the previously exclaimed king said followed by a loud laugh, he arms wrapping around Lyon's waist pulling him closer "I thought you would have missed me, after all we haven't seen each other for weeks!" the blue-haired lord placed his lips on top of Lyon's blushing cheek, just before the royal of Grado could cover them with his hands in a protective manner.

"But... But of course I did Ephraim. That doesn't mean you should-" his speech was cut off by the other man kissing him softly on the lips the minute Lyon's hands got lowered from his face "Ephraim!" blushing even more Lyon lifted one of his purple sleeves to cover his lips with it.

"Shouldn't kiss you? I am sorry, I see no reason as to why I should not kiss my partner after finally seeing him again. Is what I did really that bad?" Ephraim tilted his head, genuinely confused and curious about the way his behavior turned out to be. It only got worse when Lyon lowered his sleeve to shake his head with a small smile.

"No, you are right, we are alone at such a late hour to boost there is no reason as to why you would keep the affection you want to give your partner away from them." an understanding nod came from Grado's king as Lyon stood up from Ephraim's lap, well tried to.

As Lyon tried to escape his lover's grasp Ephraim, by keeping one hand on his waist and moving the right one under his knees, picked up the other king in his arms laughing while he started walking to the door, kicking it open softly even to let them wander the halls. He could feel Lyon tensing up, mumbling something about public image, how two kings weren't supposed to be seen like that but Ephraim just shook it all away the minute he felt his partner's head on his chest and his two thinner arms wrapping around his neck, sometimes playing with a few light blue strands of hair. Right before Ephraim could ask where Lyon wanted to go, the one in his arms started the conversation first.

"Um, Ephraim, do answer me a question." after a hum from the taller male Lyon sighed "Why were you even in the library? So late too... You should be resting, if not resting I expected you to be polishing your lance..."

"Oh um..." it was the Renais king's turn to blush this time, shyly looking away as his footsteps led the two of them to his bedroom "I was studying some papers about the kingdom, about farming needs and so on... I wanted to get them done fast so we could spend more time together." Ephraim's blue eyes locked with Lyon's surprised purple ones, his smile never flattering but becoming a tad bit gentler "I missed you Lyon... we have been so busy that-" it was Ephraim's time to be hushed by a kiss as Lyon chuckled.

"I know Ephraim, I do. But you didn't have to push yourself for my sake, you were not intrigued by books like I was, I could have helped." one of Lyon's hands rested on Ephraim's cheek as his smile matched his lover's "For now, let us rest. Me from my long trip and you from your continuous studying."

With a nod the king of Renais grinned, almost kicking the door of his own bed chamber before Lyon got ahead and used his magic to open and then close the door. As they both sat there, against the pillows, Ephraim kept talking, saying different thoughts about their next day together, about the market, some books he thought Lyon would like. Some people would have found it very annoying, hard to sleep with, but not Lyon. Lyon made the best of it and closed his eyes in Ephraim's embrace, combining the steady heartbeat and the talking of his loved one as a lullaby so he would be put to rest after his late arrival to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thank you for reaching the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
